A Friend to Kiss
by Love the Omni
Summary: Even now that Seto has finally found Ren he still feels like something's missing. Little two-shot sequel to the game. Crow/Seto R&R plz yaoi POSSIBLE SPOILERS
1. The Death of A Doll

**A Friend to Kiss**

Summary: Even now that Seto has finally found Ren he still feels like something's missing. Little two-shot sequel to the game. Crow/Seto yaoi POSSIBLE SPOILERS R&R plz

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own anything but the plot. :P

Warnings: Nothing too explicit in this chapter but perhaps in the next one. Either way this is yaoi so no like, no read. I don't want any anti-yaoi flames. Don't be hatin', peeps. :P

I absolutely refuse to believe the ending of the game was the ending to Seto's adventure. D: So this is what I think probably happened. This fic'll be a two-shot so it'll be complete very soon. :3

I love Seto. Probably because he reminds me a lot of myself. He's such a little uke. I didn't do any Ren bashing since I don't like or hate her either way. Though if you ship Seto/Ren you should just get the fuck out of this fandom right now. xD

R&R and please be gentle. I bought and played the game, finished it, and wrote this in less than a week.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: THE DEATH OF A DOLL

I sighed and scratched the belly of a purring white cat that was stretching in the sun next to me. Playing with stray cats always made me feel better but today it didn't seem to be working.

It'd been months since I finally found Ren and saved her from Shin and his Glass Cage Project. We'd been traveling around together for a while, searching for other humans so far to no avail. I've gotten to know her a bit better. We've laughed and cried together, befriending cats and drawing pictures on the rundown walls of buildings, doing everything I'd dreamed of on those nights I'd been searching desperately for her.

I got to tell her how beautiful I thought the moon was.

The whole time that I'd been looking for her, not even knowing her name, I'd been convinced that just her presence would make me happy. Being void of human contact for so long made me long for anything, even the smallest interaction with another of my species.

I remembered talking to Sai, her asking me how I was so sure that I would even like being around this girl I barely knew. I can admit now that back then I didn't even care about her feelings or who she was. All I wanted was to feel another human's warmth.

I was a fool.

Being with Ren didn't make feel like I thought I would. It's nice having her around and we get along well but I still had that feeling like… something's missing. I still felt just like I always have: needing something more.

It took me a while to realize that all this time I haven't been alone. I had PF. I had Sai. I had Chiyo, even the creepy merchant.

I had Crow.

Why had I been so blind? Why did their lack of a heartbeat make me take their presence for granted? I talked to them and had adventures with them. They'd eased my loneliness without me even realizing it.

I hadn't been alone so what had really been missing?

My mind drifted to Crow. I blushed, remembering Crow the night he'd stolen my locket and, later, my lips.

I enjoyed kissing him more than I would admit. I wanted more of those kisses. But Crow was gone; and I couldn't imagine doing such a thing with anyone else, much less Ren.

I never even got to kiss him goodbye.

A tear rolled down my cheek and the cat saw, meowing and rubbing himself against my face to wipe the tear away. I smiled slightly at his attempts to make me feel better, closing my eyes and feeling his purring lull me to sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x

That day I'd had a dream of Crow. He kissed me again and again and this time not just on the lips. I mewled under his touch, making noises just like a cat. He smirked at me as always, looking into my eyes, holding me tightly, letting me know that he was there for me and he was never letting go.

I understood in that moment why Shin had so much faith in wordless communication. When Crow stared at me that way and he kissed me, my breath caught in my throat and I felt complete, like I'd finally found what I'd been searching for all along.

Crow had told me that friends kiss each other but if that was true then why hadn't I felt the urge to kiss Ren? Why did I only want to kiss him…?

x-x-x-x-x-x

I woke up still laying on the concrete, my face buried in the white cat's fur. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I sobbed as I slowly remembered my dream, realizing what I'd been missing all along.

I wanted a friend to kiss, a special person. I wanted my best friend.

I wanted Crow.

The cat opened one eye, looking at me with an unamused expression.

"Sorry," I said to him pitifully, wiping the tears away. "I didn't mean to disturb your nap."

He stood up and stretched before walking away from me unsympathetically. I sighed, knowing I probably deserved it. Though after a minute he came back, meowing at me, giving me a look that showed he was getting impatient.

"What?" I asked, standing up and walking over to him. He scampered down the street, glancing back to see if I was following. I took one look at Ren, who had also fallen asleep in the middle of the day with a cat in her arms, and decided it was alright to leave her, following after the cat in curiosity.

The white cat led me towards a building that looked a bit like what could have been a warehouse at one point in time. The cat easily slipped through a hole in the wall, leaving me to figure out my own way of getting in. He poked his head out, meowing impatiently.

I used the katana I had with me to cut vines away from the doorway, turning the doorknob and pulling as hard as I could until the door popped open with a loud crack. The door swung open and threw me backwards onto my back, dust flying everywhere. I groaned but stood up again, knowing the cat would be annoyed if I lagged behind.

I looked around for the cat but couldn't see him. All this room seemed to be filled with was a bunch of boxes all stacked on top of each other. I looked at them curiously, shining my flashlight on them. They weren't labeled so I couldn't really tell what was in them. All I could do was follow the sound of the cat's meowing through another doorway and towards the back room of the building.

Once I found him, the cat was scratching at a wall, looking up at me to make sure I was paying attention. I walked closer and shone my flashlight high. I nearly dropped it with shock at the words glowing green in front of me.

'THE DEATH OF A DOLL IS NO DEATH AT ALL. USE A METHOD THOUGHT NOT TO EXIST: SAVE YOUR DOLL WITH A BATTERY… AND A KISS.'

The white cat seemed to grin up at the look on my face, proudly sauntering back towards the room of boxes.

My eyes widened. Did this mean that if I could only find a battery and bring it back to Crow then I could bring him back? My heart swelled with hope.

I turned around at another meow from the cat and was once again stopped in my tracks by more writing, this time above the doorway.

'LOOK IN THE BOXES.'

I walked into the other room, spotting the cat who was now catching up on his much-delayed nap. My trembling hands reached for the nearest box, almost sure of what I would find.

Inside the box was none other than a pile of doll batteries.

x-x-x-x-x-x

I walked back to Ren with a huge smile on my face, my briefcase filled to the brim with batteries. She'd already woken up and blinked in my direction once she spotted me coming back.

"Where did you go?" she asked, noticing my smile and unable to help smiling back in curiosity.

"I followed a cat and it showed me something," I said, showing her one of the batteries. "I left a friend at the dam that needs this. I didn't think they existed anymore. Please... we have to go back and save him!" Ren nodded a little, seeing how serious I was about this.

"O-okay. Is he human?" she asked slowly as I'd hastily gathered up all of our things and put out our campfire.

I turned to her and grinned.

"That doesn't matter to me."


	2. No Death At All

**A Friend to Kiss**

Summary: Even now that Seto has finally found Ren he still feels like something's missing. Little two-shot sequel to the game. Crow/Seto R&R plz yaoi POSSIBLE SPOILERS

Disclaimer: I don't own Fragile Dreams in any way. Only the plot is mine, okay? (xD Dang I am just busting out the rhymes for this fic it seems like)

Warnings: Uh… boy on boy kissing and naughty-ness. Not really much of a sex scene but it's still inappropriate so you kids just make sure an adult isn't in the room. xD haha

I never understood why Seto never just got another battery and saved Crow. =_= They never said that batteries were wiped off the face of the planet along with humans anywhere in the game so I figured SOMEONE had to write a fic like this.

Moral of this story: love is love even when the people in love are gay and one of them is a robot. D; Please don't hassle me too much about the science behind Crow. I don't even know. xD Some hardcore technology we haven't discovered yet. Shush. I tried my best with this to be as accurate as possible. If I get too many complaints I'll try to edit it to be better. D:

You were all so very nice in your reviews for the first chapter, thank you all! This is the final chapter so I hope you like it! I'm so sorry it took me so long to post. T_T College tends to cause update fail. Dx Anyyyway on with the story.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: NO DEATH AT ALL

There he was: just where I'd left him. His limp body lay amongst the other dolls, lifeless and cold. But he wasn't dead like I thought he was. He was just sleeping. He was my Briar Rose.

Tears rolled down my cheeks and I smiled down at him. I chuckled a little as I thought of that metaphor. Did that make me Crow's prince? I remembered how much he liked reading books like that. I'd have to tell him about it later.

Ren turned to me worriedly. "Are you okay, Seto?" she asked quietly. I'd been grinning through my tears so much that she wasn't quite sure whether I was happy or sad anymore.

I nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. "Yeah," I breathed. "It's just… we _really_ found him." I rifled through my briefcase and grabbed a battery.

Ren helped me search for the place to put it in. We turned him over onto his back and I lifted up his shirt, blushing a little at his exposed skin.

"Here?" Ren asked, pointing to a small compartment on Crow's back. She touched it and it opened wider, revealing the already depleted battery inside of him. I took it out and inserted the new one, trembling and hoping it would work. The opening slid shut again.

Ren and I turned him over again and I searched his face. Nothing happened. My heart sank for a second before suddenly I remembered: 'save your doll with a battery and a kiss.'

I blushed, side-glancing at Ren. She tilted her head, confused.

"Why isn't it working?" she wondered. I took Crow into my arms, swallowing down my nervousness and pressing my lips against his.

I could feel Ren's surprise as she watched with widening eyes.

My heart raced as, for a split second, I felt the lips against mine kissing me back. I pulled away in need of breath.

"S-Seto…? Why are you…?" Crow sat up quickly in a panic. "Didn't I shut down?"

"I found batteries," I explained enthusiastically, fighting back the tears of happiness at having Crow back after such a long time.

"T-that's impossible," Crow insisted. "They don't have those anymore." I shook my head and opened my briefcase, showing him all the batteries I'd brought.

"There's even more where that came from," I said cheerfully. His eyes widened and he examined one of the batteries, astonished.

"This… this is really… Where did you find this?" he exclaimed. He rifled through his pockets before showing me the photo he'd shown me when we'd met. "Does this look like the place where you found this?" I was shocked.

"It… it kind of does… yeah," I said with a nod. He beamed at me.

"You found it then… you really found it: the place I've been searching for. Was the old man in the photo there too? Maybe he can tell me more about myself!" I was silent.

"No," I murmured. "No one was there. It looked just like every other place: deserted and falling apart." It was Crow's turn to be silent before he suddenly spotted Ren.

"You… you found the silver-haired girl!" he exclaimed, impressed. "It looks like you found what both of us were looking for then… I'm glad. Now you can be friends with another human." He looked sad and Ren was silent.

"You will always be my best friend!" I shouted suddenly. "I don't care if you're a doll. Nothing will change that!" Crow's eyebrows furrowed together.

"Why? I'm not alive!" he grumbled sadly.

"I don't care," I shouted back stubbornly. Ren sat there awkwardly.

"Seto…" she said softly. "I think… I'm gonna step out of the room… Tell him what he really means to you, okay?" I blushed again. Since when had she figured out about my feelings?

She left and both Crow and I sat uncomfortably alone together.

"I… Crow... while you were gone I missed you… so much that it hurt. It doesn't matter to me if you're a doll or a robot or any of that. You're my best friend… but not only that... You kissed me… and people who are just friends don't actually kiss each other like that, do they?" Crow raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, confused. I sighed, my face still burning red.

"You like to read. Haven't you ever read… romances?" I murmured. Crow looked at me in surprise.

"Yeah… I have," he said slowly, still not quite getting the connection.

"People who love each other kiss, Crow… people who are just 'friends' don't… normally…" Crow suddenly realized what I was talking about in embarrassment.

"You mean… we… like the people in the romance novels…?" He could barely get out what he wanted to say. I nodded, leaning in closer to him.

"Yes, just like that…" I murmured. Before I knew it I'd gathered my courage and moved in to kiss him again.

He froze, taking a little while to kiss me back. I moved my mouth against his in a way that we'd never kissed before.

Suddenly he pushed me back, kissing me back fiercely and nibbling on my lip until I opened my mouth. His tongue slipped inside and rubbed against mine. I became light-headed and groaned in approval.

His mouth was warm and wet. In that moment I'd completely forgotten that he wasn't human. How could a robot feel like this… so warm?

We had to pull away for air eventually. Both of us stared at each other, panting and equally as amazed by what just happened.

But then a familiar playful smirk dawned on his face.

"I never would've expected _this_," Crow purred. I looked down at where he was motioning and noticed the bulge in my pants. I gulped.

"S-Sorry… I…"

"Don't worry," he interrupted. "I'll take care of it for you."

"B-but…" I stammered nervously. He silenced me with another kiss, pushing me down even further till I was lying down on the ground. He straddled me and before I knew it he was rubbing against me and making my eyes roll into the back of my head.

I moaned and whimpered into his mouth, holding him close and thrusting against him until I came. He grinned at me and we both held each other in satisfaction.

x-x-x-x-x-x

We both walked out of the room together and I spotted Ren blushing a little across the hall. I blushed too, embarrassed. I hadn't been very quiet. She'd probably heard us.

Crow, however, wouldn't have blushed even if he could. He grinned wider than the Cheshire Cat.

Ren cleared her throat and held out her hand towards Crow.

"I'm Ren," she said. "Nice to meet you."

"The name's Crow," he replied, shaking her hand enthusiastically. "Nice to meet you too."

I took Ren's hand and then took Crow's, embracing both the human and non-human beside me.

Crow was no Pinocchio. He was never going to be human. But he didn't need to be. I loved him just the way he was.


End file.
